Blue Cows
by JayFury
Summary: The world changes And Fury loses everything that he knows. He has to start again and try to take down the only other thing that seems to cause his pain. He ventures into the unknown...his past revealed and his rage tries to take power over him.
1. The Prologue

**Blue Cows**

 **The Prologue**

In the beginning… my beginning anyway… our village was a peaceful village, a Zen type of village that believed in harmony with all creatures. They treated everything, even the ghasts of the nether as friendly creatures that only reacted to how you treated them. Of course, they assumed that ghasts had a complex language which humans cannot properly understand and thus the ghasts got angry at our lack of understanding of the ancient ghast language.

The village mined ores from deep down the earth and used Redstone to build all sorts of machines and contraptions which were used to further improve their mining, their farming and breed the animals. They allowed hunting, but only if they lacked food or the crop had not yet matured. The village was quite large. The farms where larger

When I was born, it seemed all I brought was chaos and unbalance. I was the first villager to ever strike down a chicken, then a pig, followed by a cow and some fish on a day other than a new moon. I was immediately tagged as Fury, the boy who couldn't find peace. The whole village started to dislike me and slowly make me an outcast. By age 12 I had already built my own little tree house outside of the village. I would go there every time I felt anger or frustration at the villagers.

A plague swept through our biome like a forest fire. Everything changed, trust was lost by the slime tribe, but that was foreseen. Those unlucky villagers where turned into blood thirsty zombies, Seeking to multiply their numbers. We were forced to head into the woods. Everywhere we looked there was a sign of the plague. Pigs turned green as well and their bodies contorted in unnatural ways, making a creature that had four short legs and a horrible face, it approached one of us and exploded, killing one villager and injuring another. More of those horrible creeping creatures appeared from the woods. We dispersed in fear and headed in all directions. I headed east, towards the skeleton tribe.

After hours of walking and hiding from dangerous creatures, I saw the first pillar of the skeleton tribe land. It was made of bone and looked like a big spike with a very sharp tip. After a bit of walking I could see the entrance to the skeleton camp. I walked a few steps before I got hit from behind with an arrow. The next thing I knew my sight was blurred and I lost consciousness. I woke up to the sound of bones rattling. I looked up and saw a roof made of sandstone and bone blocks. Sitting up I found that I was in a cell, made of iron bars. The bones continued to rattle as they came closer, I knew I was in the skeletons custody but I didn't know what for. The skeleton who made the rattle when he walked stood by my cell, looked at me in disbelief. I couldn't recognize him as my eyes were still in a blur. In a rough husky voice he said slowly

"Poor creature, I see you are not yet turned… not yet turned into what destiny planned for you to be." He stepped closer to the cell "maybe we should change destiny a bit… in the interest of our tribe. You… yes you… will be our beginning, our rise to greatness." He made no sense to me.

I tried to ask him but as soon as my lips parted he spoke again

"Don't you know? You are the chosen one, the one who though he was devoured by his own blood became new… new to everything… new to the species and the natural order. To become a new species himself and only he… he will be alone."

I sat there confused at this skeletons word. What could he possibly mean? Who did he think I was? I simply was a villager who was born without a nose. A door opened but I didn't know where. Another skeleton from the other end of the door shouted

"Hey Bone Meal, the boss needs the villager in his presence" the door slammed hard.

The skeleton in front of me shook with anger as he shouted "I AM NOT BONEMEAL!" he looked at me with fury and wanted to bring out his bow to end me but the skeleton outside shouted again "Better be quick before I tell the king."

The skeleton in front of me simply whispered to him "one day Bluntshot I will end you with this very bow" and with that he released me to the skeleton I presumed was called Bluntshot.

I was brought to the skeleton king with a lead tied to my neck. How degrading. I was forced to kneel in front of him. The king ordered the guards to leave. They removed the lead from my neck and hit me in my side. After they left the room I rose and stood, now facing the king who was thrice my height and twice my breadth. He was huge. He had what seemed like a scar run across his face. His eyes where black, perhaps not even there but yet he can still see. His throne chair was made from bones. It is said that those were bones of skeletons that chose to disobey him or try to overthrow his monarchy. He held a diamond scepter in his left arm and his right arm was brought to his chin as he started talking.

"Welcome. I hope you were received well." I felt like beating him, if I could even make a dent on him. "I think you know very well why you are here." I was raging with anger but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Yes… I do, I was seeking refuge from the zombie siege and the plague that has come upon our land." I answered as stern as I could.

"LIES!" he roared "your kind has brought this plague upon us and you are the reason the balance has been broken! TELL me why you did it you worm before I break the truth out of you!" he shouted, banging his scepter on the iron floor.

"I don't understand… we are not the reason to this plague, we are being attacked by it the same as you are." I said.

I could hear bones crack. He was really furious. He began to speak in a calm voice, as if he was no longer upset. "Stop lying to me villager, if that's what you really are, and tell me what is going on." The words he used sparked my anger too and I wanted to raise my voice but I looked at his body and decided it better not to.

"I am a true villager of the Watnoob village and I will not allow you to mock my origins." I said, also trying to keep calm.

"Do you even know where you come from; you are not even a villager…"he made me growl a bit "… you cannot call yourself a villager if you don't even know that villagers have a nose. Villagers are fearful, it's in their code, yet you are even willing to kill me if you were given the chance." He finished.

He had a point. I was always different. I was the bravest of the villagers, even the smartest (not that I'm bragging). Now what bone meal was saying fell into place. I may be a hybrid, or something else. Hell I don't even know what I am. The skeleton spoke again and his words shattered me

"You are not who you think you are. You are…"

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Give your comments on what you want to see next. Remember, you can affect how this story goes.

and had to re-edit it as some parts got cut out. so i added them back


	2. The Skeleton King

I thought I might publish this one early because I'm in the writer zone (that's what I call it). Hope you enjoy

 **The skeleton king**

"You are a human." He said finally solving the puzzle, except all the pieces on the puzzle were of the same color. 'What is a human' I wondered. "You are human and when you first spawned, the Watnoob tribe took you in. at first I didn't believe what my men told me about you, I simply thought you were a deformed villager. They trained you as a villager and brought you up as their own. They were too stupid to remember what humans did to this land in the past. And even more stupid to forget to give you a name. Can I call you Fury; you look like a Fury to me."

I looked up to the king, who was now rising from his seat, showing off his great size and thick bones. He walked to a nearby window which was tainted black with a picture of a wither skeleton faintly engraved on it. I wondered how I knew that, a wither skeleton, considering I've never been to the nether… what is the nether. My mind seems to know more than I know it does. But first I'm human, what is a human.

"What is a human?" I asked like a child does to his father. The rage inside me turned into worry and wonder. He chuckled, causing his chest bones to crunch and crack.

"It is true that 'even the brightest of creatures begin with no knowledge…" he turned and walked to a bookshelf at the dark end of the room. He pushed a button and a secret door opened almost instantly. "If you truly want to know your kind, follow me." He said as he disappeared behind the bookshelf.

I followed suit but before I could go through, the door closed shut. I felt for the button and pushed it opening the door once more. It was dark. I entered and found myself in a room made of cobblestone with a block which had a book floating above it. It opened up as soon as I got close. I somehow felt drawn to it and it was drawn to me because as soon as I reached two blocks from me, the book jumped from the block, into my hand. I opened it and words ran across the page in a code like manner. The words slowed down until I could finally read it. The whole books words jumped off the page and blinded me with green orbs that made a clingy sound. I fell to the floor; my body felt like it was burning. Next I couldn't feel anything. I simply fainted.

I blinked a few times to allow my eyes to get used to the dark. And after remembering where I was, I called out:

"Where are you skeleton king?"

An echo answered my call. I looked around me but I couldn't see anything. My mind kept screaming 'SWORD!' and when I inspected my backpack, I found I had weapons and tools which I didn't have before. I pulled out the sword and swung it around as if attacking a real enemy. It was made of iron. I never knew tools could be made from iron without the help of a King. As far as I was concerned, iron was used as a block or an anvil. The kings are the ones I thought received weapons that were made of iron or diamond. But this sword was different. It felt different. Sharper too, because when I tried to feel its edge as lightly as I could, it cut me. A drop of blood fell to the floor.

A faint growl was heard from the darkness, pulling me from my sword inspection. It grew louder as it approached. A tall giant skeleton, slightly taller than the king, stood before me, and he was black. Probably came from the nether.

I looked at its face and I noticed it too had a scar across its face. That meant one thing. This monster _was_ the skeleton King. He held a sword similar to mine, but his was black and bigger. He dragged it on the floor as he stepped closer. I prepared myself by pointing my sword towards him. He lifted up his heavy sword and tried to slice me in two, but with a quick motion I strafed to the left and hit his gut with my sword. A small chip of black bone fell off. It seemed to anger him more. He ran towards me with his black sword at his side and jumped screaming

"FURY"

It all happened like slow motion, my anger returned and the sword I held lit up a bit. I struck him before I could land and like an explosion just happened, he was blown away, cracking the wall in the room revealing a small ray of light. His body lay limp. Perhaps I shattered his backbone. I hope I didn't kill him, wouldn't want that to be my first achievement. I crept to the cracked wall and with the sword I pierced the weak wall allowing a flood of light to gush in.

I stepped out into the open, the wind blew gently and a pig was sniffing a cows butt from one of the trees… gross. My adventure to discover who I am had begun. I knew that the Endermen king would have some answers… they knew all about this land from the beginning. The skeletons were not to be trusted because I knew they were out to kill me just like their king had tried and failed. My journey had just begun.

I did it… two chapters, one day. Give me your thoughts and views in pm and be sure to follow me or this story if you want to find out what Fury will find in this adventure


	3. Girl in the woods

Here is another chapter, sorry it's too short but had to do some studying. Will post another chapter maybe next week, within the week if possible… once again leave you views, what you think, is it cool, is it not… but make sure to be honest.

 **The Girl in the woods**

After days of walking I found a cave in the woodland that didn't go too deep. I decided it would be my base for a few days before I carry on with my journey. I was running low on food and water. I set it up quick before it got dark, I didn't want to face the night unprepared. I lay in bed wondering what lay ahead. I drifted off into sleep.

Waking up, sounds of footsteps approached the cave. I sneak into a crevice just close to the entrance and wait. The steps grew louder and my heart beat faster remembering the previous encounter with the wither skeleton. I drew my iron sword and awaited the creature that approached. It sounded to stop just at the entrance, probably surveying the lit up cave. (how dumb to light up a cave which is wide open for anyone to enter) the unknown entity slowly entered the cave and it passed the crevice I was in. I got a glimpse and it looked like a villager but wore brightly colored clothes and had hair up to the shoulders. I kept the sword ready as I snuck out of the crevice and onto the cave entrance, leaving whoever that was, trapped.

'I hope this person is not experienced in combat' I thought to myself while holding the sword with both hands. I was careless enough to let my shadow run right ahead of the mysterious villager, creature, or person, whatever it was. It turned its head slightly but not enough to see who I was.

"Don't move" I said.

"I don't want any trouble" it said, in a female voice. How reassuring, i had feared it was a male who might have enough power to take me down, but seeing it was a female, I loosened up a bit.

"Neither do I, who are you and what do you want" saying it in a strong voice, trying to assert my dominance.

"I won't talk till you put your weapon away" she said, still facing the wall.

"Why should I trust that you won't attack me as soon as I let my guard down?"

"Unless you want me to talk and not pin you to the ground, put that sword away." She said

'Unbelievable' I thought. "Well, I have you captive and you do as I say, not the other way round."

Well that did it, because she just smiled and in a blink of an eye, she did a backflip and was one step from me and hit me between my legs, 'cheap shot', forcing me to drop my sword and clasping my nether region and falling to the ground. She picked up the sword and while brandishing it, pinned me with one leg firmly on my butt…. 'Like seriously, my back is open, why not step on that, it's now jealous'… I moved my hands from between me and onto the stone floor.

"Now it's your turn to answer questions." She said while smirking.

"Umf… easy with the buns, they are from France." I said. At least I could still hold my cool even in such awkward situations.

"Ha ha ha… not funny…" she said now putting my own sword to my neck. "Where are you from and how did you know how to craft, villagers aren't supposed to do that." She said in a more serious tone.

"I'm gifted darling, no need to know where I'm from because my villages gone, wiped out by the plague, how about you, I don't suppose you too know how to craft?" I said.

"You are very funny mister Joker; I'm not your _Darling_. How did you learn how to craft, talk before this blade spills out your precious juices."

"No need to do that and the names Fury…" its catchy, thanks skelly king I think I'll keep it "… I will tell you, if you put my sword away from my neck." De-ja-vu, with a twist.

"Fair enough" she said, putting my sword in her bag and letting my get up.

That's all for now folks, once more your views will be highly appreciated.


	4. trust must be earned

**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT (wish I did)**

 **HOW DID YOU DO THAT**

"Wait hold on a sec…" I said while getting up "I need that sword."

"Well you'll get it… after you tell me all you know about crafting." She said.

"And you expect me to tell a complete stranger all my tricks; I don't even know your name." I said.

"The names Lisa, that's a start isn't it, besides, maybe I can help you with whatever you are trying to fix, or anything " she said shrugging.

"Look, I can craft, but I don't know how I do it, it's a natural thing, like breathing, I can't teach you how to breathe, it's not something teachable. And I don't need your help."

"OK then." She walked out of the cave; I think it was some sort of plan of making me follow her. I didn't like it

The morning was cool, and misty. Fog was all over. She disappeared in the fog. I followed as best as I could, 'she did have my only protection from this forest, the sword', even though I didn't want to. All I could hear where footsteps, nothing else. I looked at the ground I was stepping on, all dirt, not grass then for an instant, a wooden block which clicked. This made me worry a bit. The fog cleared up slightly to my left and I could see a skeleton appear from one of the trees, luckily it didn't see me. I kept walking, still following the footsteps. I finally found her walking slowly. I instinctively walked up to her and matched her pace.

"Where are you going Lisa?" I asked as if I knew her. She kept silent.

"You know it's not safe here right. It's much safe back at the cave." I said

She pulled out a shield and tossed it over to me. Pulled one for her and switched it into her left arm.

"How did you do that?" I asked… a simple task of switching an object from one hand to the other isn't a thing you learn in village school. She just looked at me and I could tell that she thought I was a noob. She didn't bother telling me how and simply started talking again.

"My Village got burned and destroyed. My foster family was taken captive. I ran into the woods and searched for help to no avail. I don't know why I'm telling you this. Maybe you might help. You have weapons, perhaps you make them yourself…" she said.

"We are in similar boats. Same thing happened, but my village wasn't so lucky, like i told you. I might help but I'm not very useful, that sword you have, I just got it a few days ago from the skeleton king."

"Skeleton king?" she now stopped, looking at me.

"Yeah, he tried to kill me but I knocked him out cold, I don't know how but I did. I managed to escape and headed east, towards the Enderman Kings palace. Perhaps he has the answers to my questions."

She stared at me like she was seeing through me, until she broke the gaze and continued walking.

"Change of plans, I need you to help me do something." She said

"What, what plans? What was the first plan?" I said frantically sensing that this was serious, 'like it wasn't before… duh.'

"The one who sent me lied, now I have to do something before it's too late."

"Who sent you, what did he say… girl, you got me in a daze with all these questions. Do you mind starting from the beginning?" I said, now swelling up with questions. I had no choice but to follow.

She kept silent till we reached a wall. She stopped and stood at an entrance of some sort. It was five blocks high, made of dark oak. She was just standing there, with eyes showing she was sorry. Then she pulled out a round Black-green orb that she threw over the wall, and then held my hand.

In a blink of an eye, 'yes I blinked,' we were inside, standing on the roof of a certain building. She was sneaking and I followed her. She suddenly stopped and I bumped into her, what an amateur I am. She warned me with her hand and continued walking. She found a roof trap door and opened it. We descended quietly and found ourselves in what looked like a mess hall, Full of bones. 'Someone loves their meat.' I thought to myself.

She was at the entrance of the mess hall and peeping out the window. I snuck up to see what she was looking at. But before I could get there she motioned for me to hurry up, opening the door and disappearing behind the door. 'Last time someone disappeared behind the door I cracked his backbone (skeleton king).' I followed hoping that I won't find another mysterious book floating in air.

"Ptss… over here…" she said in the dark.

I followed and crawled under some sort of vent. It kept going for like 20 blocks until we found an opening. We crawled out and found ourselves in the skeleton king's throne room. My heart started pounding. I was sweating and shaking.

"Why did you bring me here Lisa?" I asked.

"I didn't want to do this Fury, I'm sorry." She said, pulling a lever behind her.

It must have been a different lever because as soon as she pulled it I heard sounds of pistons and before I could react, I was plunged down in a cell. 'Well isn't that convenient, back at the Skeleton cell and tricked by a pretty girl, you are just very professional fury' I thought to myself.' But how did I get here so quick. It took me days to escape this wretched place, but I made it back in just hours. Maybe it was that orb she had. Could teleportation be involved? I had heard that some teleportation blocks where placed all around the woods but they were quite rare.'

I was greeted by clapping from outside the cell. That awful looking skeleton called bone meal was there again.

"I got to congratulate you, _human_ , for carrying out my plan for me." He said

"It's nice to see you too, bone meal." I answered.

"You are quite the character, fury? Is it, anyways doesn't matter because soon you will be history and the balance will be re-established. I go by a new name now, it's King Skull."

"Nice name, suits you…" I said

"Why thank you."

"… Considering you have no brain." I smirked at my comment.

He got angry, but he had no reply, he simply left, beaten by my words. When the door closed behind him, I quickly thought of how to escape this cell.

The fact that he was now king made me uneasy. I had to leave now. I looked up, all round the cell and I noticed it was all made of bone and iron. I searched my bag which I'm grateful that I remembered to carry before I left the cave. I found an iron pick axe. How lucky.

I set at mining my way down the cave hoping to find an underground cave, not really safe but I had no choice. I just hope no one comes to check on my cell any time soon.

Thanks for reading folks… sorry I took a week to update but school is school, and exams are exams. As always, leave your likes and comments on what you think, maybe even what you think will happen, who knows, you might just alter the story. Plus, your reviews and follows motivate me to keep writing.


	5. Who said men aren't afraid (chp 5)

Decided to update early.

 **WHO SAID MEN AREN'T AFRAID**

After hours of exploring a cave I fell in, making sure to clean my trail so they don't track me, I heard something groan faintly. It sounded far off. My heart quickened its pace.

I turned off my torch and darkness engulfed me. I took two steps back. Big mistake, because those steps where loud and clear to whatever was groaning and it groaned even more as it begun its approach. I couldn't see it yet and wasn't going to wait to find out what it looked like.

I turned my torch on, because stealth definitely wasn't my thing, and ran as fast as I could, jumping and ducking. My heart now at 1000 beats per minute. I kept running hoping I don't fall into a deeper sub-cave or ravine. I could still hear the groans but now they were more.

I saw a turn up ahead and pushed ahead. Upon reaching the turn I was greeted by a green Dead face of a zombie that groaned right in my face. I nearly peed in fright, but with a quick movement, I pulled out my pick axe and hit the zombie, then continued running past the zombie.

I saw a chicken standing on a grass block and figured I was close to the exit. The first thing in my mind was exit despite my hunger being extremely high. I ran towards the chicken and just as I thought, the exit was just overhead. What a relief. My heart slowed to a steady beat even though I could still hear groans from a distance. I looked at the chicken, it looked at me. I smiled.

After escaping that super nightmare that I somehow had dreamt of when I was a kid, I sat there, under a shade tree looking at the burning chicken on the fire I set up. I decided it was ready and pierced it with a stick lifting it off the fire and devoured it with no mercy.

After eating, I sat there, wondering and going through what had just happened these days. In just one day my village was history and the whole world was upside down. I ran from the fight. I was a coward.

'What do I expect from the Enderman king? He probably would kill me by dropping me from the sky the moment he sees me.' I thought.

I was now stuck, with nowhere to go and nothing to do. I never felt so helpless. I wondered what Lisa meant when she said new plan. She said she didn't want to do this to me. That lying bat and she still has my sword. But she can't possibly be evil.

Just then it clicked (my brain). I was going to get my sword back from her and prove to myself that she was untrustworthy because deep down I still thought she was a good person. First I had to prepare my return to the skeleton kingdom, for the third and hopefully last time.

I quickly broke some wood and made a square shelter, bed and crafting table before it got dark. I played around with the crafting table and learnt a lot of crafting methods and tools that I could craft. And all through the night, weird noises, particularly groans, where heard. But I slept peacefully. Somehow the scare I experienced in my escape made me stronger. I guess it's true what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

By morning I had a bit of experience with all the tools. I was now no longer a noob but a somewhat slightly experienced villager. Oh not villager but human. I crafted a wooden sword which I could use in the meantime. I also found a bow in my bag and 8 arrows. If by any chance the skeletons had tried to follow me through the cave, it would take some time having to navigate the multitude of turns and be almost impossible to find my exact location. But I still decided to move and camp somewhere else.

I walked the whole morning till noon into the mountains, giving me a better view of the land below me. I dug into a wall creating a small base in it. I put down the bed and crafting table. After making it homey, I left in search of food. When I got back, it was starting to get dark.

Click…click went the flint and steel which I found in my bag. I started a fire and cooked the beef and pork chops. As the food was burning, I decided to play around with the cobblestone that fell off when digging into the rock face. I found I could craft tools out of it too just like wood blocks. But also discovered a block that looked like the one the tool smith back at our village had. I used it once but the smith kicked me out before it finished burning.

I placed it next to the crafting table and put some wood just like I did as a kid, then food on the top. It lit up and started to cook the meat. It burned faster that the open fire so I put out the open fire.

Suddenly i heard a loud bang on the door. I peeped through the small window and saw three zombies. I wanted to pick up the wooden sword but went to my crafting table and crafted a stone sword. I held it up and admired its beauty, not as beautiful as the iron one but better than the wooden sword.

I opened the door and pierced one zombie, kicked it back and the other two fell with the first one. I took the bow and aimed at the other two. Thwoop… thwoop went the arrows straight into the zombies chest and they fell limp, then turned to smoke and disappeared, leaving rotten meat. I closed the door and went to bed. Still wondering what my plan was going to be when I go back to the 'king skull.'

I just enjoy writing so much. But I had to make it short to allow some studying, plus my pc is about to crash and I wasn't going to risk losing this part of the story. Next update, I don't know. Soon I hope when and if I get my hands on a better pc or laptop.


	6. Smellie Skellie chp 6

I'm back after some off-internet time. Hope you like it…

SKELLIE SMELLIE I spent some time learning about myself… seeing what I can do. I have become a master at crafting and I have matured a bit. But even after these eight days of training… I looked forward to seeing Lisa. I don't know what made me think she was evil but I didn't want to be off guard like I was back at the castle.  
I now knew how to smelt ores and made myself quite a base. In just a few days I built what seemed to be impossible for most tribes and creatures. My base could last me for years without going outside. I had an indoor mushroom tree and a garden of wheat and carrots.  
I got to make myself some new threads as well. From sheep wool I made myself a white T and used brown wool for my jeans. The black sneakers I had where ok. My armor, yes, I had armor, was made of custom leather… it's a start… and I managed to smelt myself a new iron sword. I obtained ores from the caves nearby, and in a very-very deep ravine I found a single shiny light blue ore. I didn't know what it was but I tied it around my neck. I had crafted a shield and still couldn't figure out how she did the switch hand thing… each time I tried, it just fell to the floor. Just the other day I was wandering about in the woods when I picked up the trail of skeletons… dozens of them. It seemed to be heading west. I may or may not have found my way back to the castle. Right there I knew I had to go and do something about the skeletons before I could go to the Enderman king.  
I went back to my base and prepared myself for the long journey.  
***********************************************

It was time. I looked out the window into the darkness. The mobs where outside, they didn't bother me… the few days I was here I made them know who the boss is. They feared me, yet had a hint of respect towards me. I only slayed those that attacked me, helped the burning zombies during the day by making a roof above some trees. I lived up to my name… Fury… I opened the door and took one last look at the work I had created… my base… it was probably the last I would see of it. I closed the door and went out into the dark sky. The sun was just setting and i had eaten three cooked chickens already. When I left my base, it took me most of the night to find the skeleton path, but it took me most of the day to follow the path and find the cobblestone castle. I stood there with my leather jacket and brown jeans and an iron sword drawn. I hoped I didn't have to use it. I walked carefully around the castle to avoid being spotted by the archers. I found the front entrance and silently slipped past the dozing guards. I was behind some sort of kitchen or restaurant because bones where all over the floor. Then a back door opened. Two buff skeletons walked out carrying something in bags. I hid behind some gravel and they walked past me, obviously immersed in their conversation about some fight and a skeletons head being punched off.  
I saw a ladder next to a building and climbed it before the two skeletons spotted me. I looked down at them as they released the contents of the bag, revealing bones of a dead skeleton… it made me shudder to think that skeletons fought for their own entertainment.  
I continued walking on the roof of the buildings until I got to a dead end. I looked round to see what looked like a throne room, Nothing. Then I remembered the whither tainted glass when I was talking to the skeleton king. I looked around and finally saw it. It was small but enough for me to find my way. After minutes of dodging and ducking to avoid being seen, I got to the door leading to the throne room. It wasn't fancy, just plain. I walked in. I was met by stairs leading up in a spiraling motion. After maybe three stories, I decided to search if the throne room was on this floor.  
After searching room after room, I finally found the room I was looking for. But someone was in there. I peeped from a door and saw that wretched bone meal seating on the throne, eating ender mites. They made a squishy noise when chewed… gross… with each ender mite he ate, he seemed to grow in size. So that was the secret behind their different sizes, and not bones from disobedient skeletons. I wonder what else the skeletons where hiding. I looked left and right in the hall. It seemed safe, so I decided I was going to confront him. I needed a good entry to startle him, so I thought it out What if I go like 'aha, I got you, bone meal, say your last prayers.' Nah… too easy. Maybe a knock, then kicking the door open. No… that will attract other skeletons. Or I could go in and just sit on one of the chairs like we were best buddies, that will surely puzzle him. Yes … that's what I'll do.  
I had decided my entry… now to execute it.  
So I walked in as he was chewing those disgusting ender mites with his eyes closed. He didn't see me, that was a plus, it would scare him even more.  
He chewed and chewed, swallowed, picked up another ender mite from his plate without opening his eyes. He simply was oblivious to anything around him. And the grossness was just beginning. He chewed and chewed, stopped, then… God help me… he farted dust. I opened my eyes as wide as I could while seated on the chair looking at how the dust engulfed him. I was about to cough a little to make him aware of my presence, when a skeleton walked past the door in the hall way and stopped, also amused at what he was seeing… apparently he didn't know who I was so as I sat there, it seemed as though I was welcome. He smiled and kept on walking.  
I decided to wait this out but somehow bone meal was so enjoying his sitting and eating and farting that he couldn't open his eyes. He continued with his grossness by farting more audibly this time. I had enough and spoke.  
"I see you are enjoying your kingship…" I said, while holding my sword.  
He was startled and jumped, placing his feet on his throne chair as a child does when lightning strikes. Eyes now wide open he looked at me with shock. He quickly recomposed himself as if nothing happened, shooing away the dust he expelled with one hand. "How long have you been sitting there?" he asked.  
"Long enough." I said, looking him straight in the eye. "You see, no one is perfect an…" he tried to say but I stopped him.  
"Enough chit chat bone meal, I want answers. Not a fight, not an explanation but answers, you hear."  
"These days in the wild have surely changed you human." He said, moving his hand towards his scepter.  
"Hold it right there. Don't move a muscle…" I said, and then looked at the bones "….. Or bone, whatever you call that."  
Just then, Lisa walked in, holding a smiling skeletons head, which I assumed was the one that had walked in the halls previously. What was she doing? "Fury?" she said… obviously surprised "Lisa?" I said… also surprised.  
"King Skull" bone meal said, and we all looked at him.

That's all I could squeeze in guys. I'll be offline some more but I will try to update as soon as I can. Be sure to review and let me know what you think. 


	7. He is Revealed chp 7

Here I am and I'm back. It's been long but I finally managed to get the pc working again.

 **He is Revealed chp 7**

Lisa Had a skeletons head in her hand and bone meal wasn't fazed by it. He acted as through he wasn't in danger at all. He just sat there, on his throne.

"I see you brought company, Fury." He said while swirling an ender mite in the air and throwing it into his mouth.

"So I did. Its over Bone meal, I need you to tell me everything or else you will be the next skeleton without a head." I said in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Ok, I'll talk… after you tell your little girlfriend to put sword away, yours too." He said calmly.

I looked at Lisa, she didn't like the sound of that, but she complied. I put my iron sword away too.

"Thank you humans, I don't want a fight either, but with those swords, my guards would think I'm in danger..." He said. I was starting to think bone meal had a few screws loose because he thought he was safe. "… now, you want answers to all that's happening, am I right?"

"yes." I replied, now a bit impatient.

"Where do I start, hmmm, can you remind me again, what your, um, your question was?" he slowly said, with his chin lying in his palm.

I was starting to get angry again, and could feel some sort of energy inside my chest.

"The first time I got here, you said something about me being the chosen one, to be devoured by my own blood and being a new species…" I said in clenched teeth.

"Oh that, I thought you were talking about your village, ok… uhm, well you heard what I said, unless you want me to repeat my words?"

Anger grew inside me and I felt like exploding. I looked out the window and it was already dark, I wanted to throw the annoying skeleton through the window and seek answers elsewhere but I couldn't. The anger grew and Lisa noticed this and was now looking at me, worried.

"Ah… the prophecy will be complete. Herobrine is almost free, and we will rule together."

He confused me with his words about some skeleton named Herobrine.

"I don't care who you skeleton co ruler will be, all I want to know is why am I the chosen one!?"

"Ooh, poor poor human, Herobrine I assure you is no skeleton, he is better than a skeleton. He… is… YOU!"

I was about to pull out my sword but my vision turned white and Lisa said my eyes where shining white. The light felt like someone had poured lemon juice into my eyes. I fell of my chair and onto the ground. I could feel Lisa place her hand on my back as she kneeled besides me.

I could also hear the skeleton stand up and approach me. Before he could get to me I held his foot and pulled it towards me and he fell. Lisa got up and pinned the skeleton to the ground.

"Fury, get up…. GET UP!" she shouted.

"I can't, my legs feel numb."

I then felt a sharp sting in my chest. I shouted out in pain.

'FURY'… a voice in my head said.

I found myself standing in a flat realm. All white. I looked around but could see no one.

"Who are you?" I said

'FURY GIVE ME YOUR POWER' it said. I looked around but this time I saw him, standing maybe ten blocks away. He looked just like me, except his eyes where as white as snow and he didn't have the light blue ore necklace I had.

"No… you are going to have to take it by force!" I shouted, pulling out my sword

"So be it" lightning struck and he disappeared. Then thunder came and he was right behind me 'boo.' And I quickly turned, seeing no one.

I felt cold hands pierce my body and lift me into the air. i had never experienced such pain in my life. Then the necklace I had begun to glow brighter, till it exploded, making the strange scary person disappear, I then came back to reality.

I was still on the floor but at least my vision was back. I could feel the energy inside me burn even more by the second. Then I could hear lightening from outside.

"It's time" bone meal said.

"Shut up bone meal!" Lisa said.

Lightning struck again and this time the lights in the room flickered. I looked at Lisa who was obviously afraid. I tried to stand up but the burning pain wouldn't let me.

Lightning struck a second time, and this time, the lights went off. It was pitch black and all I could see was the moon light from outside shining to the inside. The lights went on and this time, bone meal was gone.

Again lightning made the lights flicker and in a flash, bone meal appeared at the door with the same person I saw in the white realm. My heart skipped a beat and the pain in my chest diminished. I stood up and held Lisa's hand and pulled her to me. Without thought and because of fear of that person, I ran towards the window with Lisa and Jumped.

We were now in free fall. I could see hay bells just where we were going to land.

'pwooosh' was all I heard when we landed. I stood and helped Lisa to her feet. I looked up to the window we had just jumped from, thirty blocks up, and saw bone meal with the person I had just survived from.

There were three skeleton horses in the area and we took two. I led the way to the gate at top speed, hitting any unlucky skeleton that stood in our way until we were out of the skeleton castle.

I led the way to my secret base, even though we might have been followed. I took the long route to my base where we had to pass through stone mountains which wouldn't leave any tracks. And even if we were followed there was no way they would track us through the mountain.

When we arrived at my base, Lisa looked very shocked. We went inside and I checked my chests for food. We had just survived what seemed to be our doom. At least I now had Lisa with me. We sat in the Kitchen as we ate.

I had no idea what was to happen in future but I knew I had to leave to find the ender king tomorrow, whether Lisa would come along or not.


	8. His Origins Chp 8

**I'm back, sorry I took so long but I had my first writers block, let me call it an IMAGINATIVE STOP… but I got out of that rut alive and I'm here to entertain.**

 **HIS ORIGINS**

It rained all night and it seemed as though it would rain all day as well. I looked through the window and saw a spider staring into nothing. It wasn't even bothered by the rain. I kept looking out the window replaying the events at the skeleton castle.

"What's wrong… you've been staring at that spider ever since we finished having supper." Lisa said.

"Nothing…. Well there is something, but I think we can talk about it after we have some rest." I said, turning to face her. She placed the apple she had on the table and faced me as well.

"Is it about Herobrine?" she asked.

"who is he?" I wondered.

"The Monster who stood at the doorway back at the castle, and who looks just like you? You are telling me you have never heard the legend of Herobrine?" she asked, almost surprised.

"yeah, I haven't. The village I grew up in wasn't much of a story telling tribe."

"Well… the legend goes like this… Long ago, when humans ruled the land, there were two brothers; their names were not written in the scrolls. One of the brothers was arrested for stealing diamonds from the king's castle, and the king was bitter to everyone and everything. He banished the two brothers from the land and they went out into the dark oak forest where they started their own band of outlaws who trashed and ambushed all villagers and humans…"

 _… The older boy was the leader of the gang, he and his brother ruled the outlaws ,hand in hand, and when the soldiers of the king of that land soon found out, they told the king who told the soldiers to set up a trap to catch the outlaws and the two brothers and his friends._

 _The plan didn't work as planned and he, the boy, fled to the nether alone. He stayed there for years and no one knew how he survived for so long._

 _His brother back on in Overworld, was sentenced to death by arrows. His body was thrown in the dark oak forest. When the older brother who had gone into the nether first appeared in the Overworld, it was too late. His plan for revenge would not work because the king had died of old age. The human rule was overthrown and the entire overworld had no king._

 _The king of the nether, the wither skeleton, lied to the boy, saying he would bring back his dead brother if the boy brought him power and experience orbs from the chosen human who was to be ruler of the whole overworld. The boy was given powers unknown in the overworld and because of that power, his eyes turned white and lightning was at his command. His code was changed._

 _He walked the overworld bringing chaos and destruction, until the wise elders forged a weapon that locked him up in an unreachable white realm. And the only thing that could release him is activating the power of the chosen one. The prophecy says the chosen one is to be devoured by his own good, his own blood, prying him to use his power. And if he fails to control his power, he will become the trapped boy, the one legend has named HEROBRINE._

"How come i haven't become Herobrine?" I asked a bit worried.

"I don't know."

"I was in the white realm when we were at the castle. I remember him telling me to give him my power and then he pierced me with his hand. But the ore around my neck exploded… that's when I saw him standing at the doorway with bone meal."

"Can I see the ore?" she asked.

"Sure…" I pulled it off me and handed it to her.

"It looks familiar but I can't put a finger on it. Maybe if we go to the great library in Eranot we might find something about it." She said, handing the ore back to me.

"Ooo…. Where is the great library?"

"Back west… through the skeleton kingdom."

Those words brought back the memory of the pain in the white realm. I wondered if I was going to go ahead and follow her or continue with my plan to pursue the Enderman King. I figured I needed back up if I was going to face the king, just in case I find he is Evil.

"Fury… are you ok?" she said, pulling me out of my pondering.

"Hmm oh, yes I'm alright… so how far west is it?"

"Let's just say we need about one stack of food… each."

"Ok then, get some rest as I prepare our gear and food." I said, trying to sound manly and pumping my chest.

"Ha… you are joking right? Your face looks so tired that someone would mistake those bags under your eyes for you being old. Go on, take some rest… _I_ will prepare our gear and food, besides, I'm a better cook than you." She said playfully.

" _yawn…_ see ya tomorrow… just don't burn the base down." I said.

I couldn't argue with that, the tiredness that is, because I was as tired as a worn out old leather jacket. I wanted to do a comeback on the cooking joke but I carried on to my bedroom and fell like a log.

Before I could sleep I could hear the furnace burn and it was like a humming lullaby, full of steam, Followed by the sound of an arrow hitting a wall. WAIT, AN ARROW?

 **Cliff-what? I couldn't hear you… oh right, cliff hanger… I hear readers hate those, but they are fun… for the writers…** **J** **. Plus: a review just takes a few minutes to post… please be kind and give your views… I am willing to listen to your views on how you think the story goes on in the next chapter. Toodles… (did I just say that… Eww)… oh almost forgot… im making a map of the entire blue cows fanfic and if you would like to see it, PM me, don't wanna spend time on it if u don't wanna see it, so please let me know. After a certain number of PM's sayin they wanna see it, only then will I reveal it.**


	9. Morphed

**I'm back and sorry I've taken so long to update, life has had a few punches thrown my way but for sure I'm back. Recently I tried a mod pack called "Attack of the B Team" and I will add some of the features in this fanfic. Enjoy…**

 **MORPHED**

An arrow hit a wall and I woke up fearing the skeletons had found us. Running into the kitchen, Lisa was nowhere to be seen but a lone skeleton and Zombie was standing right in the center of the kitchen.

I feared they had killed Lisa and my anger blazed. I wanted to pull the emergency TNT switch to blow up this whole base, but I also couldn't risk killing Lisa, if she was still alive.

I looked into the skeletons eyes seeing nothing but void. It had a bow in hand and an arrow bag on its back. It was slightly shorter than me and had a smaller frame. I turned to the zombie whose eyes where black from the clotted blood. Its shredded clothes where almost completely useless and it stank.

The Ore around my Neck started to glow again and it felt very hot. I could feel my heart beating and the blood flowing through my veins like a stream of hot water being poured on my arm.

I pulled my dagger from its sheath and aimed it at the skeleton, straight through the chest. I pulled another dagger from the table but the zombie managed to dodge it. I took the sword which lay on the chair and forced it straight through the zombie's belly. It fell to the ground and stopped moving.

Meanwhile the ore on my neck had changed from blue to purple. When I had ended the two mobs, it became very cold and felt like ice on my chest, and then the zombie and skeleton turned black and sort of forged together then floated towards me, merged with me.

I lost my sight again and all I could hear was the sound of hay being stepped on or was it wood being burnt but from inside my head. When the sound stopped, my sight returned but I felt different, like I was in someone else's body. I looked in the mirror. I nearly froze in fear seeing what I had become. I felt my face and it was rough and cold and worn out. I was a Zombie.

The ore was still glowing and when I touched it, it felt like It was beating. I wondered where the skeleton had gone. No sooner had I thought of it than I felt myself changing. This time I could see myself change.

First I turned black like the mobs did then I felt my flesh wither away, leaving behind bones. It felt awful but exciting. I wondered what led to this. Was this ore holding more secrets that I could unlock?

I could hear someone crying from the other room. I went to check, even though I was in this form. I slowly opened the door, only to be met with a frying pan to the head. It was Lisa

"Aaah…. What was that for?" I asked

"Stay Back! Don't come any closer. I'm warning you!" she said, brandishing the frying pan.

"Hold on Lisa, it's me, I don't know how but it is." I said. Holding my arms a bit forward with my palms facing her.

"Who… what do you want!" she screamed.

"Lisa, Its Fury… Calm down!" I said. I held the ore in my arms and thought of my normal form. It worked.

When she saw what happened, she had an expression on her face which I couldn't read. Like it was a mix of happy scared upset and confused. She dropped the frying pan and stood there. She held her head with one hand and looked like she was going to faint.

I quickly moved In and held her before she fell. It was too much for her. Or she was just too shocked. I lifted her and headed to the guest room. On the way out of the kitchen I accidentally hit her head on the door frame. She didn't move. I hoped she wouldn't wake with a headache or a swollen head.

After laying her in bed I walked out and headed to my bedroom. Then I heard Herobrine in my Head.

"Where are you Fury! I can feel the energy you activated." he spoke.

I kept silent.

"I will find you and take your energy, and nothing you will do can stop me…"

The voice faded away, but I began to wonder if I should ever use the ore again. I now definitely had to go to the great Library. The ender King had to wait.

The next morning I woke earlier than Lisa and headed to the kitchen for a morning snack. I got a cookie from the cookie jar and sat on a chair.

My mind started to circle around what had happened in just these few weeks. I had just lost my whole tribe and now I am expected to save the whole world from herobrine and no one has to find out it's because of me he is here.

I was pulled out of thought again by the sound of groaning. I followed the sound to Lisa's room. The curtains weren't drawn and the room was dim. She was beginning to wake. Her hand lifted up and touched her head at the exact spot I accidentally hit her. I ruled out that she wasn't going to find out it was me.

She opened her eyes a bit and looked in pain. After looking around the room, she saw me in the doorway and rose up.

"Mmmm… ouch… what happened? My head hurts bad" she asked me.

"Well, yesterday… you… um… when you saw me as a Skeleton you kind of fainted and hit your head.:"

"Mmmm… how did I get in bed?" she said while looking at the bed.

"I lifted you. Come one, let's get you some breakfast." I said, turning and heading to the kitchen, trying to avoid further questions.

I got to the stove and started frying some eggs. But something caught my eye outside the kitchen window. There was a zombie standing in the open. The sun was already up, but the zombie didn't burn. It just stood there, searching for something.

Something wasn't right. It looked around and looked at my window. I ducked. Something was very wrong. Lisa walked in and I quickly motioned her to get on the floor. At first it surprised her finding me on the ground but she was quick to get hold of the situation.

I tried to peek out again but the zombie was gone, nowhere to be seen. Then I heard a loud bang at the door. It was probably the zombie. I then heard the door open, something I didn't expect because it was made of iron.

I ran to the nearest hiding spot with Lisa's hand in my grip. We hid there for some seconds before seeing the zombie walk past was clearly searching for something.

I wanted to morph into a zombie to lead it away from here, but the moment I touched the ore, the zombie's head snapped towards our hiding spot, gazing at the door which separated us. I decided not to and stick to my regular form. When I let go of the ore, the zombie looked elsewhere.

After about 20 minutes of searching it left. It even remembered to close the door. We left the hiding spot and relaxed a bit.

"Since when did zombies learn how to open doors?" Lisa said.

"They never did." I answered.

 **That's it for today… I probably should have written more. Will try to update soon, don't forget to review and follow. Fury Out**


	10. I Gat Your Back chp 10

**Trying to be consistent even though time is a bit short. Better than updating after weeks.**

 **I Gat Your Back.**

That was our first encounter with a zombie that showed intelligence. It was obviously one of Herobrines henchmen. We had to leave the base if we were to survive another night.

"Get what you can and meet me outside." I told Lisa.

I went into my room and got all my valuables, Some TNT and some empty maps. I also grabbed five cooked meat. It wasn't enough for both of us, but it was a start. I took my travel bed as well and my backpack.

After looking at my room for the last time I headed to the center of the base where I had set up the self-destruct sequence. I set it to three minutes and started walking out. All that I had built was going to be dust.

I walked out the door feeling down. I was losing another part of my life that felt like home, my base. Even though I had just lived here for some days, it felt like years. I felt secure having a place to run to. But now that was going to change.

I looked into Lisa's eyes and I think she knew what I was feeling because she just walked up to me and gave me a big hug. I wanted to break down, but I had to be strong if I was to stop Herobrine.

I hugged her back and after a few seconds I recomposed myself. We walked a distance from the base with the two skeleton horses before we heard a loud, and I mean loud, bang. Looking back, all I could see is smoke. I hoped nothing was left that could help Herobrine find where we were going.

"Listen Fury, there are a lot of places in this world to set up a base. I know you have lost a lot these weeks but if you focus on the past, there is no way you can move forward. Let it go. We have to move forward." She said, slipping her hand into mine. I looked at her.

"I don't know how I would have done this without you." I simply said.

"Same here, if it wasn't for you, I would probably be in a cell right now."

"Eh, more than a cell, more like six feet under…" I joked.

"Leave the jokes to me noobert." She shot back.

"Haha so funny, so where we heading? Oh wait, don't remind me, west… couldn't we take the long way round?" I asked

"If you want to risk being attacked by spiders or silver fish."

"Silver fish, seriously. I can take them out with one blow." Pulling out my sword and pretending to attack one.

"Yeah, if they were two of them, not millions." She said.

"I'll take my chances. It's better that than another encounter with my evil twin."

We started off in the south west direction towards the redwood forest. Like oak trees but taller than dense forests and with golden leaves. It was there where spiders would swarm on unsuspecting creatures at night.

If we were to pass through that forest, we had to time our journey so that we would reach the end of it by sunset. If not we would have to dig a hole to spend the night in. I wasn't sure If spiders had a taste for skeleton horse.

The first hour of our journey was just plains. We could see horses here and there and some pigs. The redwood trees were just a speck in the horizon. If it weren't for the horses we would have taken days to just reach them.

The sun was beating down on us and we forgot to carry water. From left to right and forward, there seemed to be no place to rest.

"Didn't you say we had to reach the end of redwood forest before sunset?" I asked.

"Yes, but that is if we arrive at redwood forest. Don't forget, there are other dangers before the redwood." She said.

"What? You never said there were other dangers?" I said. I lost a bit of trust in her because she was leaving out vital information. I wondered what else she was hiding.

She simply rode faster and I was forced to catch up.

"You are hiding something… tell me Lisa." I demanded.

"Look, I don't need to tell you everything just yet. Just trust me."

"Lisa, you know that's not how friendship works."

"I know that and I really don't like keeping things from you, but it is for the best you didn't know."

"Fine then! But the moment I find out that you are playin me, I won't hesitate to tie you up and deliver you to the skeletons."

"Fury… Don't be like that. I have no intention of backstabbing you, I have your back, and I would never raise a hand to hit it."

"I don't know Lisa, what do you expect me to do when I know you are hiding things."

"Ok then. But promise me you won't change the way you see me."

I looked at her waiting for her to start.

"Promise me that you won't." she repeated.

"Ok, I promise."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and breathed out.

"Remember the first day we met?"

"Yeah, when you delivered me to the skeletons?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for that, but the reason I did that was to try and save my family."

"But why did you trust them?"

"At first I didn't know what to do, but when you said you had killed The skeleton king, I wanted to sneak into the castle and free my family, but after some days of planning, I was too late. Bone meal had taken over and I feared he might kill them."

"Then?"

"When I finally decided to go in even though the skeletons had a ruler, I found you had beaten me to him. I felt like I lost them again"

"With Herobrine being released, your priorities changed right?"

"Yes, but after all this is done, I will get them free and we will rebuild our old village." She said.

"We will rebuild your old Village." I said, looking her straight in her eyes.

She closed her eyes again and this time a tear dropped from her eye. I wanted to give her a hug but I couldn't while on a skeleton horse.

She sniffed and whipped the tear off.

"Well, let's not focus on that right now." She said.

"I'm sorry I pushed you to speak when you weren't ready." I replied.

"No its ok. I had to get this off my chest. At least knowing I'm not alone in this fight makes it easier."

We Rode the Horses till Sunset and the redwood forest was still far off.

 **Here you go fans. Just a small, small glimpse of Lisa's story, The next chapter will be about her. So stay tuned and be sure to follow and review. Fury Out…**


	11. Pain is only in the mind

Here I am and with another update comes another glimpse of what lies ahead. Like I said, this one is all about Lisa. Be warned, for some it may be a tear jerker.

PAIN IS ONLY IN THE MIND

Zen: Come on Lisa, get down from there, Mom is going to get upset.

Emily: Yeah Lisa, we aren't playing Zombie any more.

Lisa: How do you know they aren't hiding in the bushes waiting to eat my brains.

Zen: You know that's scientifically impossible right?

Lisa: it is too!

From a distance close to where the kids stood where there parents, chatting about the recent discovery of a blue ore in the mines. But the topic changed when they saw Lisa in the tree.

Janet: Your daughter is so strange at times.

Maria: I know, she has always had a fear of things. I don't know what I will do with her. I worry she won't be able to survive in this cruel world.

Janet: Well, there is no good that comes out of worrying, so its better we concentrate on our work. We have to gather as much food before the winter season arrives.

Maria: I guess you are right. She will find her way anyway, I just can't stop worrying. I feel I need to care for her.

Janet: You are not wrong for caring, but there is such a thing as too much care.

Maria: Maybe if I distanced myself from her, she would toughen up

Lisa's mother said this with a heavy heart knowing that she has been the blame for most of Lisa's fear. She watched Lisa in the tree and turned her back and faced her friends.

After a few weeks of trying to toughen her daughter by ignoring her and acting coldly, she couldn't bear the pain and the pain materialized into sickness.

For years she tried to be strict and harsh at the expense of her health

Lisa, who at the time couldn't understand why any of this was happening, blamed herself and shut herself from her friends and close relatives.

Maria got worse every day until she couldn't bear treating her daughter the way she did. But it was too late. Lisa was permanently closed and kept her feelings inside.

She became emotionless when everyone was emotional. Showed no happiness when others where with joy. It seemed she had lost that spark of life.

Her Mother got worse every day and on one fateful day, Lisa showed some emotion.

In the morning, when all the other humans where up and carrying on with their tasks and trading with villagers, Lisa went in her mother's room to see how she had woken, Maria was struggling to breath.

Lisa fell to the flour next to her mother's bed asking her what's wrong. But Maria was too weak to speak. All she could do was look into her daughter's eyes and shed tears.

Maria shouted for help but it seemed no one could hear her. She didn't want to leave her mother alone. So she held Maria's hand. Pulling it closer to her face and kissing it while she sat there, trying to cry but to no avail.

Maria lifted her other free hand and placed it over Lisa's and shook her head.

Maria understood but she wished she hadn't. She wanted to speak, but Maria stopped her by placing her hand to her mouth in a shush sign and pulled Lisa's hand to her chest.

Maria's lips opened and spoke three words which weren't audible. With that being said, she she looked straight up to the ceiling and closed her eyes.

Lisa looked at her mother and a single tear dropped from her eye.

She couldn't understand why she couldn't make tears anymore, and it only added to the black void that she felt in her chest.

Some human's entered the small room she was in which they should have come to minutes before. Lisa just sat there, looking straight at the wall, as if gazing into nothing. Something in her had just snapped. Like a thread which was at one time a sturdy rope but remained hanging by a single thread.

Her mother was lifted away and she didn't know where they had taken her or if they buried.

She lost her sense of reality and for two weeks she couldn't eat or drink. She was forced to do so.

But after the third week, she just got up and disappeared into the forest. She didn't know why, maybe she wanted the zombies to end her pain or to find a Lava pool and just fall in it.

But after a month of living in the woods on a diet of apples, she couldn't handle the grief and decided to take it out on the mobs and trees. She managed to clear a large space on her own by just punching bark and animals.

By sunset, her hands where bleeding and she hand a new set of punching bags. It was just around the time that Fury unlocked his power and released herobrine. The Zombies appeared and they where accompanied by creepers.

She took out six dozen of the mobs that tried to kill her until she saw the light of day, Followed by the sizzling sound of zombies falling to the ground.

After walking for hours, she finally reached her village, the villagers where happy that she had returned.

She was given some food to help her heal and her wounds where covered up. Lisa was taken in by close friends of her mother, which she lived with for just a day. The following day, Zombies attacked the village and skeletons came in to take them captive.

Lisa managed to escape, but only for some time. The skeletons got her to, with some difficulty.

After hours of torcher, Lisa wasn't ready to do the skeletons biding, Until they threatened to kill her village.

She agreed. They told her to go into the woods again to search for a human who had gotten lost and needed to get to the skeleton king. She was told to be careful as he may be crafty.

Bonemeal was the last skeleton she spoke to.

"Now listen very carefully, we need you to find that human and bring him to us. He is of great importance, and he needs to be protected. Only we can do that, do you understand?" Bonemeal asked.

"Yes, I do. And after I do that for you will you release my village?" she asked.

"Of course, I give you my word, cross my heart and hope to die." He said with a creepy grin.

She searched for some days until she found a cave with a bed in it. When she entered she was trapped in by a human, wearing purple…. his name... Fury

There we go. It was difficult to find a suitable story for Lisa but at least now we have a better understanding of who she is, Again sorry for taking too long to update as I had a few issues here and there. Please do tell if I mixed up a few facts. Thank you for reading.


	12. Thy woods be dark and red

I'm back with some more blue cows. Had another writers block but a review from someone i know helped me get back on the saddle. Couldn't decide where their story should head. But now in back with more 'fire and fury' to lighten up your craving

Thy woods be dark and red

We rode the horses into the vast plains, the redwood forest seeming to shrink rather than grow. I felt like giving up. I looked at Lisa who had nodded off on her horse, she was clearly exhausted so I decided to stop. I pulled he horse close to mine and tied then to a tree. I set up two tents. One for Lisa and one for me.

After getting the fire going to keep away the monsters, I lifted Lisa from the horse and put her in her tent. I then went into my tent and closed my eyes to sleep...

"Fury... Fury... FURY! wake up for crying out loud... Im trying to scare you!"

"Ehh... Mum... Is that you? Oh wait, I don't know who she is... Must be herobrine..."

"Yes... It's me... Herobrine, your worst enemy!"

"May..be... But I'm more afraid of Ender king than I am of you.

"Aaaaah... Doesn't matter, in here to warn you. give me that ore you keep around your neck and I may consider sparing you and your friend over there."

"You know I can best you and that's why you threaten me in my dreams because that's the only place you have control."

"Oooohoohooohoo... Human, you have no idea how strong I am..." I was back in the white realm.

I could feel the ore heat up and start to glow again, but this time I felt like I had control over the ore. I looked around and saw that handsome devil again. Lightning struck and he disappeared again and just like last time he appeared behind me, but I anticipated that move and moved before he pierced me with his cold hands.

"Fool me twice man!" I screamed, before holding him by the neck and and punching him in the face.

He tumbled back clutching his neck and nose simultaneously. He was stunned that I retaliated and he just faded into the void.

The next thing I could hear was the chirping of birds. Followed by a soft voice and a hand shaking me.

"Fury, wake up, what's wrong?"

"Um... What... What's up?" I said trying to remember where i was.

"You where shouting and punching your fists into the air." She said.

"Um... Oh... That... I dreamt I was hunting for rats and a huge rat attacked me."

"Was that rat named Herobrine by any chance?" She said folding her arms showing she knew I was lying.

"Yes it was. I cracked that rats nose before it could bite me."

"He was in your dreams and you beat him?" Trying to clarify what she heard.

"Yes, I've had enough of his intimidation... It's time we ended all the pain Herobrine has caused."

"But Fury, you don't even know his weakness." Lisa tried to protest.

"I can blend in with the skeletons and try to get him."

"Listen to yourself fury... You are acting in rage, cool down and think things through..."

"The more we wait, the more lives he ruins... Why can't you just let me do this?"

"Because if he kills you, no one will be able to stop him..."

She brought me back to my senses. I looked at her, then to the ground. I realised then that I needed her if I was to get through this.

"... But if that doesn't matter to you any more then here." She handed me my iron sword back.

I thought of all we have been through and all the mockery I had to endure growing up. Everyone who didn't believe I could be anything didn't deserve my help...

"No Lisa, keep the sword. The fate of our world lies in our hands. And I won't risk all that because I'm upset or enraged because of my past."

She put the sword away and gave me again hug.

We continued our travel to the great library and it seemed we were still in the youth of our journey. It looked like the redwoods were still a days ride away so we enjoyed the scenery.

Our travel was interrupted when we arrived at a rare feature. A mega ravinova. A type of ravine that is very huge. About 40 blocks wide and almost impossible to go round. It goes all the way to the bedrock and sometimes the bedrock is absent and it goes down to the Earth's core.

We looked down but couldn't see it's bottom. I picked up a Pebble and dropped it in. I never heard it reach the bottom.

We had two choices here. One was to build a bridge across which would be quicker or we go down there ravinova and safely get to the other side and climb back up.

Before we could decide we heard a faint rumble in the distance. I took out my telescope and in the horizon I could see raiders, more than a hundred of them heading our way. They must have picked up our tracks from camp.

We couldn't build a bridge or they would shoot us off when they got to us. So we had to go down. I could see a ledge just below is close to the edge and I told Lisa to follow me... It was time to get my parkour on.

I jumped and landed on a block. If I missed a step, I would go down hard. I jumped again four blocks down and slightly hurt my feet on landing. Lisa followed... and she seemed pretty good at it.

I hurried down the edge as fast as I could, almost falling but still in control... Doing jumps and rolling and flipping... My adrenaline was at it's peak. I lost my sense of worry and went all out parkour... Even daring to jump six blocks down, and rolling so as to take the force of the jump out of my body and onto the ground.

I hadn't noticed it but the ore around my neck had turned bright red and it seemed to have an effect on me because I became more agile...

I got down pretty quick and it was very cold at the bottom of the ravinova. I then remembered Lisa... I felt worried when I looked up to see that the raiders had already reached the ravinova and where coming down as well... Except they were using ropes to get down.

Lisa was almost down but the raiders where quick as well. When she got down the raiders where already half way down. We couldn't climb back up so we disappeared into the caves.

While we were running, Lisa told me to stop.

"What's up, why did we stop?" I asked.

She pointed to the ore. It was turning from red to Black. Somehow the black color emitted light that bounced off the walls making the cave light up.

"Listen, right now I don't care what the ore does but we have to get out of here... This ore's secrets will be revealed in the great library. So let's go" I pulled her hand and we continued running in the black light.

When we found our way up, an arrow narrowly missed me and hit the wall. The raiders had caught up. We had to run up quick.

Arrows where now flying around, all missing us in inches. I could see the sun straight up and I quickened my pace. Lisa followed.

When we finally got out of the caves, we found ourselves surrounded by raiders in the redwoods. The ones who were chasing us in the caves followed.

We where captured and tired up. The raiders took us into their camp and straight to their leader. The leader wore a mask over his face and tattoos all over the arms that depicted swirl and waves. The whole camp was changing "kthu la hu! Kthu la hu!"

When the leader set eyes on me under his mask he raised his arm to silence everyone. He then looked at Lisa, his eyes widened...

"Lisa?" He spoke in a female voice... Wait what? A female?


	13. Ice and Fire

Life is a journey and we tend to lose focus on what we used to do in the past and we pick up new habits. I took some time off from writing… heck I even wanted to stop, life gave me an almost fatal blow... and i almost gave up, but now im back… with more blue cows and such… I need a new name for this.

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **ICE AND FIRE**

"Is that you Lisa?" the raider leader asked. She moved closer and slowly took off her mask. I was fixed on Lisa, wondering if she knew anything that was going on, but all I could see was her hair blocking me from seeing her facial expression.

The Leader took off the mask and Lisa begun to sob. I wondered why… but when I looked at the leader, she looked like Lisa, like an older Lisa… the two hugged and Lisa tried to speak, but the woman held her tightly.

"Why did you leave me." Lisa said.

"I'm so sorry, I Had to, I wanted to stay, really I did, but I couldn't. The elders…."

"I don't care what the elders said mom, I was left alone… you faked your own death so you could leave, and you couldn't even tell me or take me along… do you know what that did to me?"

"I guess I didn't think it through." Lisa's mother said. Lisa became angry and she broke the ropes that held her. I never thought she was that strong.

"Yes you didn't, because of that, you lost me… I don't need you anymore." She said.

"Wait, Lisa… please try to understand, I had no choice… I …."

"No mom, you had a choice, and you chose to leave me, over some tradition. LET FURY GO!"

The Raiders looked at each other then at Lisa's mother… she nodded, and I was cut free.

"We are Leaving, and never coming back… Just like you did… please don't come looking for us." Lisa said.

I got up and followed Lisa. My eyes looked at all the raiders and finally on Lisa's mom. She was looking at me, her eyes filled with tears, but her face, emotionless. Lisa was already out of sight and I was about to follow her. Before I could rush out of there, the mother called out to me.

"wait…"

I stood, then turned back to look at her.

"… please, do me this favor, watch over her. Don't let her down, right now you are the only one she will listen to."

I simply nodded and walked away. Her mother was certainly in the wrong, but Lisa was slightly over reacting. If her mother had not left, she wouldn't have been the strong lady she had grown into, I guess... Maybe we would never have met, or even reached this far. Somehow in a crazy mixed up way, I was grateful for her mother leaving her.

I followed Lisa out of the redwood forest and into the tundra region. It was cold… and the sudden change of terrain would make you wonder if all this was made on purpose and not naturally appearing. The land started getting mountainous and Lisa's tracks went up the mountain. I could still see her footprints in the grass which was slowly fading into snow.

The ore around my neck was now snow white, and somehow turned my skin a slightly lighter shade, and I felt my skin get thicker as though to blend in with the snow.

My feet were supposed to be freezing, I had not prepared my feet or shoes for this weather and I thought I might get hyperthermia. The snow started to fall heavily and the wind blew harshly. I hurried my pace following Lisa's tracks before the tracks became cold, literally. I couldn't stand walking so I started running, and almost fell into one of the snow covered holes in the ground, but my quick reflexes made me evade them.

I started to notice a variation in the prints I was tracking. They would change from human to paw and back to human. I stopped to listen around… then heard a faint scream from ahead of me. It must have been Lisa. She was in trouble.

I ran towards the screams till I saw the owner of the paws in the snow, it was a polar bear. But Lisa was nowhere to be seen. The bear had not seen me so I hid behind one of the bushes. It was staring down the cliff. Then it stopped, the bear could smell me, and it put its nose to the wind. It moved in a circle before facing my direction.

I froze and morphed into a wolf. My skin grew white hair all over,unlike the gray of the ordinary wolves. I stared it straight in the eyes, hoping it had not seen me in the bushes.

It started getting closer and I wanted to run to lure it away. It got as close as five paces away but still hadn't seen me. My heart was pounding faster than ever. I didn't move a muscle. I noticed I was stronger than the bear… I just knew I was... But I didn't want to hurt it so I stayed put, frozen in fear, and in coldness.

After some minutes of sniffing and looking around, the bear walked away, grunting a certain sound. Some pups emerged from a bush nearby and followed the bear into the woods. I waited for some minutes to make sure it was gone. Had I killed the bear those pups would not have survived a week on their own.

When I felt it was safe I walked out, morphed back to human with bow in hand and sword still in its sheath. I moved to where I initially saw the bear to see I was on a cliff edge. I could see the land ahead for kilometers. Even saw some sort of settlement in the distance, a bit to the left of our planned route.

I heard some movement down the cliff edge. Upon edging closer, and looking down, I could see Lisa, standing with her back to the wall and eyes firmly fixed to the drop, crying silently.

I called to her if she was ok.

"Fury, careful, there is a bear nearby. I fell trying to escape it and now I'm trapped"

"Don't worry, I'll get you up. Just don't fall, or look down."

I managed to get her up with the rope I had. We decided to set up camp there. The whole time there was this awkward silence between us. We cooked some cod and pork over the fire I had set up, I was the chef for the night.

After having our supper, she finally broke the silence.

"I was too harsh on her."

I had nothing to say, so I just stayed silent, sitting across her with a fire between us.

"I know she was wrong but I didn't have to treat her like dirt. It's just because of the anger I had brewing inside me. Should we go back, to make things right?" she poked the fire a bit with a stick. It burned slightly brighter and made small pop sounds of wood burning. The ice in the background blended well with the camp fire.

I was now under pressure. We were running out of time and we had to get to the great library. But she needed to fix things with her mother, perhaps that was the only chance she had to see her mother, maybe even the last.

"you know we are really running out of time before Herobrine can get a hold of me…"

"yeah I understand, I guess you are rig…"

" … but that doesn't mean we can't spare two or three days for your mother. Besides, if herobrine is after me, he would have to find me first."

She was so happy that she got up from where she sat, moved to where I was and gave me a big hug, followed by a kiss.

I was shocked, and I didn't know how to respond. The ore on my neck turned pink. And Lisa noticed.

She smiled and looked me in the eyes.

"I, uh… do you want some more fish?" was all I could get out.

She laughed and gave me a punch on the shoulder


	14. Zen

It is important to have time to one self… time for self discovery, and to allow time for our special other to develop in ways they can only develop in your absence.

 **ZEN (Chapter 14)**

I couldn't sleep easily that night... I know I liked her, but the thought that Herobrine might use her against me got me thinking I shouldn't reciprocate my feelings towards her. I stared into the camp fire while laying on my side.

She lay on the other side of the fire and her face looked beautiful under the fire light. She slept so peacefully.

The fire particles rose into the blue night sky. Dancing from left to right and swirling about before fading into nothing and allowing the blue stars to shine through.

I was now starting at the stars. I could see the "big creeper" constellation… The north star was brighter than usual on this night.

I looked at the quarter moon and watched it slowly ever so slowly glide across the sky. I had my arms wrapped behind my head and started to drift off into sleep.

I woke earlier than Lisa, and the camp fire was just burning out. I got up and stretched. I figured Lisa still needed some rest so I decided to sneak off so I wouldn't disturb her, so I wrote her a note saying I'll be back before noon. I needed some time to be alone and just think through all the things that were happening.

I headed south to where I saw the settlement.

I figured it might have been the raider camp or a village.

When I started to get to the base of the mountain I noticed it was unusually warm in this area, but the snow didn't melt off there. Maybe it was one of those glitch areas which had weird forces going on through them.

It was said that areas like this had strong mystic ores deep underground which interfered with nature… mostly gravity and temperature, causing some land masses to float up into the sky. And usually they had infinite ponds which spawned slimes.

I looked up to look for signs of them but none. My mind wasn't really present in the moment as I was lost in thought, so I never noticed the huge casm right in front of me as I was walking. I stopped right at the edge, sort of a natural instinct to just stop.

When I realized what almost happened I wondered if the ore I wore had more powers than I thought. It was always revealing strange, new but useful things it could do l never notice d before. Like how it could morph me into any creature, and how it altered my body to suit the environment. It even worked as a torch light when in the dark. And recently it showed me it read my emotions and changed color to suit that emotion. Maybe it wasn't an ore. I took a deep breath, and naturally I closed my eyes. All these were just minor powers, I thought.

But I had to get to the great library to find out what any of this was. Maybe Herobrine had an ore like mine… maybe that's why he could control lightning like he did. Could he be after mine so he could have its power? But there was some other force beside the ores power that I could feeI inside me. I had to find out.

At this point I had even forgotten about heading to that settlement. I was in this sort of relaxed peaceful state where everything just seemed to wash away.

It was almost like my ears, eyes and senses where opened up. I could feel the blood flowing in my body, the air I was breathing And my heart beating. It all felt surreal… The awareness of my surroundings.

I then felt light, not lightheaded, but literally light. I didn't bother to open my eyes, because I thought I would be brought back to reality and lose this peacefulness I was experiencing. All I could say to describe it was 'contentment.'

I then heard a whisper. It was very faint but definitely there. I couldn't make it out so I turned my head slightly to the left in that direction. I heard it again.

" _relax…"_ I could hear.

I opened my eyes slightly as I thought someone was following me, maybe it was Lisa… but the moment I opened them, my eyes where shot with light. It was white all over.

Could it be. Was I…. in the 'white realm.'

I looked all around me, I was floating… more like flying. My clothes were now brighter than before.

"HEROBRINE!" I shouted out loud. I thought he was there. That he brought me here.

All I could hear was silence.

 _Maybe this was my own personal white realm._ I thought. my chest felt strange. I looked at the ore, It was being pulled to my chest like a magnet. This was new. The shirt I had on was the only thing keeping it from coming in contact with my skin. I took the shirt off and tossed it to the side to see what would happen.

I guess being in zero gravity it wouldn't fall so it just floated away and stopped a few feet away from me.

The ore pushed against my chest and somehow started to fuse with my skin. I didn't know how to feel about this. But I guess it was alright, I was still feeling surreal and my head was in this zen mode so the ore fusing with me was nothing to me. It felt like my skin was dissolving away at the touch of the ore and re-fusing with it at the edges.

Just as it was about to disappear fully inside me it stopped. And a thin layer of transparent skin covered the outer part. I could feel the coldness of the ore fade and it matched my body's temperature.

I could feel my ribs starting to surround the ore from the inside of me. Like my bones suddenly became as flexible as a fresh sprout. Once the stretching and bending stopped, the sternum hardened, and my chest was flat again, but the ore could still be seen.

I felt my chest with my right hand and a sort of red mist started being emitted from my finger tips, then my whole palm. At this point I thought I was bleeding and started to get worried. My heart started to beat faster, and I lost my calm. And in a blink of an eye, everything disappeared and I was back in the woods again.

My hands where still emitting the red stuff, and it sort of just floated to the ground like the mist ice would produce. I made a fist and it ignited itself. I got scared and shook my hand while stepping back.

I fell backwards and tried to put it out by patting it on the leaves on the forest floor. That didn't work so I looked for the shirt I had taken off in a frenzy. It was at the edge of the cliff so I rushed there and wrapped it around my hand.

The fire finally went out and I relaxed a bit, taking in a deep sigh. My shirt was smoking. And I realized I wasn't really burnt and didn't feel any pain while the fire was on.

I could hear something burning behind me. When I got up, and turned around … the leaves I had been trying to turn my hand off with were now in flames. The first thing that came to mind was water. I looked around to see for any signs of a stream. Or anything to use to turnoff the fire.

The last thing I wanted to do was start a forest fire.

But now another strange thing happened. My previously burning hand was now cold and my shirt was wet. It was now dripping. The ore was obviously the reason for all this.

I took the shirt off my hand and water was flowing out my hand at high pressure, and the water shot forward. I looked at my hand in awe. It felt like what putting my hand in a river flowing fast would feel like, except my hand was the water source.

I aimed the water at the fire and quickly drowned it out. And after a few minutes my hand stopped oozing water. I looked at my palm while breathing heavily from the physical exertion. I was now smiling.

I couldn't wait to show Lisa the new abilities the ore gave me.

i felt like a kid eager to tell his siblings of the new cool toy he had, this made me hesitate and try to think of a way to bring it up in a "cool" way.


End file.
